You Dont Know Who I'm
by ELLIE 31773
Summary: Its been years since they see each other . Anzu marry happy ever after. Until they came back to see her .
1. Chapter 1

This one more of my cryze idea I cant get it out of my head since I been reading to many BakuraXAnzuXMarik. I hope you all like it very and if to many Oc I'm very sorry .

_**You don't know who I'm**_

Anzu watch her twin son sleeping so peacefully . Akira have his red eyes and white long hair mean while Shin have blue eyes like her with hair like Marik.

Both of them look like they father very much with the touch of her kind , loving heart.

" Come on my little angel wake up , its morning . Both of you don't want to miss the picnic do you or you dont mind me going with you father alone do you." Anzu was about to leave the room when

Shin and Akira said it toghter " That not going to happened mother , if your are going we are going too we still have a scor to setell with father. Last night the pillow fight is not over bettewin us." Both of them jump from they beds and stright to the bath room.

How she love her family very much , she will never regreat marrying two people in her live maybe some time its make Anzu go insane but its worth it. What more for a mother and a wife to have then two husband love her like cryze and twin son by her side.

Anzu fix Shin and Akira bed and went down to join her husband down at the kitchen . Bakura was drinking his coffe , its like a dayly basis he must have his coffe if not he will go beserk with Marik in the morning.

Anzu went to Bakura kissing him good morning but Bakura was ingnoring her . Why its all the men in this house act like spoild brat. Maybe like father like son. Anzu have her way of showing her efction very much.

Its easy to get Bakura attention , Anzu went behing him and start touching his body while nibble and playing with his white hair and ear. In a few second Bakura just cant stand it any more so he put the mug on the table turn around to kissing her as much hunger and lust he have for her.

It was to get more hotter but some one came down spoiling they fun. " Please get a room you know. Last night we have it toghter and today you still wanted it again. Hey Akira , Shin I think we are going to get another brother or sister." Marik doge a flying coffe mug and smach in to the wall luck for him because the mug was empty. Then the twin look at Marik face .

" Its your luck day that father miss you head Marik. If not you will have bandage on your head while going to the picnic and that will be a moment to be remember." Akira was laughing so hard with Anzu while Bakura , Marik and Shin don't get it what so funny about that . That was a mistery about Anzu and Akira they have a very bad sence of humer.

Anzu just calm her self and went to Marik giving him his morning kiss and an apology for laughing like a maniak. The twin just shck they head .

" So are we going to have a picnic or what , I can feil the victory . Today is the day that I bet Akira that dame white mouse. You are going down." Shin love marshial art more then Akira but Akira just a little bit more talented. That was both of her husband decioin that to teach them how to fight to defend them self.

First Anzu didn't wanted it to be like that but hey as long as she there to watch over them nothing would go wrong so did Anzu she too train with Marik and Bakura about hand to hand combat. The first time Akira beat Shin the first time because Shin call Akira a mouse mean whiled Akira call Shin a cat.

They beat each other just to experst the love just like they father about who was please her the best. Some time its just to compeletcated that what happened in her dail live that she love it very much.

" Yeah we are going so don't get your heart pumping dear. Why don't you all go to the car and wait for me , I'm going to clean the mest your make. Bakura be care full the basket is heave." While sweaping the mug in to the dumster.

" Since when did we eat this much. Its heave like a toon of brick in it , we are going to have a picnic at the parck near by don't need to pack to many food." Bakura while carrying the basket.

" That what you said my dear Bakura but from what I see its enough for all of us and more so you don't have to freak out I can bet that the food will disepered in an instant. I can bet on that." Anzu said while she hand on her the side of her hip.

Marik just carry Akira and Shin away to a safer place the to here then to here Anzu and Bakura have there morning aregu. Its was safe for the twin to liscen because is in Egypt langue but some time his ears cant bear they vocabeloury to clourfull .

Bakura take his chance when Marik went of with the twin out side to the car. He put down the basket and kiss his wife again. He and Marik agree that they sex life was a bliss. Bakura like his demanding and incharge and rought mean while Marik like to tease her until Anzu beage him for more.

" Next time never chanlange me in the middle in the morning dear Anzu , I'm letting go now next time you are going back to bead.I will be waiting at the car" Bakura satre in to her blue eyes and her face was flush. He pick the basket went out of the mansion not a house. Its was a gift from Anzu stepfather Pegasus.

He buy the second mansion because the first one own by Seto for her on her wedding day. He love her so much that he name her his heair to his property. That was the days she feil love by a father , she don't know where is her mother and her father now. After she finish school Anzu didn't here any more from her but I didn't give a shock to know because she was all a lone what the difrent.

All of her so call friend move out of Domino city to another place. Its been 7 years since they see each other . Anzu hope they are happy where ever they are. She grab the mansion key and went out of the mansion to join her family.

Out side of the mansion was a her garden , a basket ball court and the car. They have 3 car one for each of them. The same car but difrent colour , Anzu car was a blue Mazda6 sedan sport sedan while Bakura was black and Marik was red.

She lock the house and enter her car. Marik who drveing the car with Bakura beside him in front while I'm with the twin at the back. We all reach the park that to day is a beautiful day to have a picnic the weather is nice. Anzu set the place while the boys play catch to worm up the body while she finish unpacking the food.

After finish she join them too with them and then switch the game to hide and seak . Then the twin ready to fight Bakura and Marik as they said at home that the pillo fight isn't over. Anzu just see how easy Bakura and Marik doge they attack. Then both change the patten of they attack to comebind both of they fighting skill on Bakura first leaving out Marik.

Then Bakura was surprise to see Shin and Akira try defeating him while Marik just stand here looking at him being bullied with the twin. While Marik went to Anzu place under a shady tree seeing what happened to Bakura. He smile at her and lay down on her lap.

Anzu like this family moment . Shin , Akira and Bakura stop a while they look each other that not fare Marik is sleeping on mother lap . Its supposed to be them on him.

" You what I think Shin ,Akira let tickle them for leave us out. Don't you think." Bakura said to the boys with a grin on his face. Bakura , Akira and Shin ready to tickle marik and Anzu.

" Come on father and brother let the game begin" All came charging to the couple under the tree.

Anzu , Marik , Bakura , Akira and Shin have a blast on the pincik it was so much fun. Next the is food , its supper good . Anzu make new years cake , cream puff , koshary that one of the Egypt look food that Marik love to eat so do the other and some wine and orange jus for the twin.

All of the stomck full , tired Bakura diesided to take a nap that all agree not to go home just yeat. Marik sit beside Anzu leaning his head on her shoulder while Bakura lay on her lap while hugging Shin and Akira lay beside Bakura.

One happy family know worries in the world.

Please review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ELLIE 31773


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reviewing my story , you're the best ever _**Mizuki Hikari. **_

_**You Don't Know Who I'm**_

_**Chapter 2 **_

Akira , Shin , Bakura Marik and Anzu playing basketball in the court in front of they mansion. Akira , Shin and Anzu in one group whild Marik and Bakura in the other team. The score is Anzu and the twin 3 and the male kind 5. Both of the team cover in sweat from the one and half hour match of basketball.

In the afternoon the family play basketball as a sport , its started when Anzu teach Marik how to play the sport then Bakura found its very ameusing to watching Anzu and Marik play with each other its long before the three of them fall in love. You can say that basketball that makes Bakura, Marik and Anzu togeter.

Then they all stop when Marik hand phone on the table ring. Anzu went to answer the phone while Marik and Bakura teasing the ball with Akira and Shin to get a three pointer shot but the ball was snatch by Shin and pass the ball to Akira but Marik get it.

While the boys are trying to score more pointer while Anzu talking on the phone.

"Hello this is the Ishtar resident. How can I help you Mr.?"

Silent

"Is any one there hello" Anzu was going to end the call but

"Hello, Anzu is that you, its me Ryo. Can I talk to Marik or Bakura at the moment?"

"All I can say that there are a little bit busy at the moment Ryo. Don't be shy Ryo we been friend for so long just ask me, I can help you s much as both of them. I'm happy to here from you it's been 7 years since I hear your voice."

"Like wise. I want to ask a favor from Bakura and I hope you don't get in to trouble because of this favor ok Anzu. Right now me, Malik, Isis and Shadi are going to land at the air port and Malik ask Marik if all of us can stay at his house for a few days."

"Of course you all can, don't worry we all love to have you as our guest. Ok that done Marik will go and pick you up at the air port. Till then we will be waiting. Bye later Ryo."

Anzu can't contain her happiness in her heart; her friend is going to visit her to night. She closed the hand phone and went running her family to tell the good news.

"Marik your sister is coming to stay at out house for a few days with Ryo and Malik. Please can they stay with us for a few days please Marik, Bakura?" Anzu making her puppy eyes at Marik and Bakura.

"Even if we say on you have tell them its ok right, so what the point of asking us right now. It will be fun too see them it's been a while since I have seen my hikari. The most important is that we can show that you Anzu are now ours and the twin." Bakura just shot the ball in to the hoop smiling at Anzu, Marik, Akira and Shin.

"Yeah Bakura dose have a good point, I want to see how they will react to the news. I kind miss talking to my hikari. It's about time for them to know the truth about us. Me, you and Bakura to our so call friend is it Anzu." He couldn't wipe the smirk at his face.

The Shin and Akira "We both don't mind being left out of your conversation you know. So who is this guest coming to our house hu? We want to know too?" Akira staring with his red eyes to get some answers at his mother while Shin fold his hand and look the other way.

Anzu just giggle at her sons so easily to be upset by small matter like so one she knew. She went to her sons and look at they eyes

" I'm sorry about that Shin and Akira its not that I want to left you out but its been so long since I have speck too you uncle and untie. Yeah tonight your untie and uncle is going stay with us for a few days. I hope you will be at your best behavior Ok." Anzu tickle both of them until they are crying from the laughter.

"Ok ... ok mother then see you at the house father, Marik. We will behave. Hey you sissy mouse race you to the house who get the bathroom first is the winner." Shin was start running and sticking out his tong out at Akira.

"Ohh your on you blond cat. Like always I will be you to its no matter what." Akira running after Shin leaving the adult alone.

Anzu just smile at her husbands she was so happy to have them with her. Anzu kiss them a good bye and went to cook dinner.

Bakura just shot a few more shot while Bakura just rest at the bench near by.

The Bakura stop "If they hurt her again, I will send them to the shadow world no mater what even it's your sister Marik."

"You don't have to tell me twice, you know as much as I do that nothing matter the most then Anzu and the twin don't you. You just want to send them to the shadow world but for me I want to kill them with my bare hand. That a promises." Bakura and Marik look each other face smirking then leaving the ball on the ground court.

88888888888888

Marik was board waiting for them at the air port, so he decided to buy a cold milk in a bottle. A bottle of cold milk was a precious memory for Marik. It's the symbol of the day Anzu, him and Bakura become best friend. Its was late night both of them was playing the basketball at the court in by the park when Anzu came with some cold milk in a bottle for each of them and cheer for they friendship that lasted for two month with out anybody noticing it. They all drink it all up in one breath and Bakura, him walk Anzu back home because its late night and they don't want any thing happened to Anzu.

It started from that time they bond became stronger and both of them became love with her and you can say and obsession for both of them. Then both of them decided to end it all who will get to keep Anzu, Bakura ask if Marik can kill him then he disserve to have Anzu but if he fail its death will come to him. Marik love the idea and ask to duel at night at the basketball court in the memory of Anzu.

In the end Anzu stop the fight at the naked of time if not both of them die for sure just for her. At that time Anzu claim her love for both of them and she don't want to choose any one of them but like to share the both of with one another for she love them dearly. The first time the here what she have suggested Bakura just laugh like a mad man , he didn't believe what Anzu declared her love for the both of them but Anzu prove her love to both of them by asking them to have sex with her at that point .

From that it was history until now she became as Anzu Bakura Ishtar. Anzu ask to have both of they family name. She said she love the way it's sounded. Marik just smile at the cold bottle of milk in his hand. He opens it and drinks it with one breath. After he finishes the milk he herds a sound so familiar to him. Isis, Shadi, Ryo and Malik have arrived.

He dumps the milk bottle in to the dust bin and went to great his guest.

That all for this chapter, I hope you love it as much I have fun righting it

ELLIE31773


	3. Chapter 3

You Don't Know Who I'm

You Don't Know Who I'm

It took me forever to up dated I'm very sorry.

Chapter 3

Its been so long since Isis , Malik , Ryo and Shadi meet Marik and Bakura not even a single letter since they leave Domino and the last decent thing that Anzu wrote about both of them that they are fine and have found a nice place to stay that was like five years from now.

Marik walk up to them and stand in front of Malik with a smirk on his face.

"It's about time you show up I was about to leave and went back home and let you all take a taxi instead. I see that you grown out of you shell Ryo and you as well Malik. Come let going its already late and you know Bakura with his passion for his anger."

All of them are happy to see Marik act like a normal person rather his old self so the saying that time change people did mean some thing. Marik was driving his red Mazda while Isis sit in front while the other three at the back seat. They wanted to know about Marik current status that how he could a buy a nice ride for him self , his occupation and many more but the answer that they got was wait until they reach home and then he will answer all of they bloody question until then he is not going to answer.

So Ryo decided to ask about the new Domino it's been so long that Domino its self have change with in time and became a great city. At this current time Pegasus corp. is in charge about the new Domino and second is Kaiba Corp other then that it's still the same.

By the time Marik finish the tour of the new Domino they reach they destination, Marik home. First Isis look out side and see Kaiba old mansion and wander is Marik living near this area and her mouth nearly falls out when she look at the second mansion its stunning.

Isis, Malik, Ryo and Shadi surprise to see a mansion in front of them with light and the front door open and they see Bakura with a boy and Anzu with another boy in her hand waving to Marik.

" Welcome home my dear koutei (emperor)" and sealed it with a kiss and a warm embrace then Shin went to Marik as well leaving Bakura leaning on the door frame watching the happy reunion and smirk at him self and his stomach taking form hunger.

"I love to break the happy moment because I'm hungry and tired of waiting for you to come home and right now please come in its cold and there more time to catch up after we finish diner." Bakura just wave his hand in front of his mouth and went in side leaving them out side.

" Hey father that not fair no way you are eating with out us wait for us and then you said us have no manners so where are yours." Shin and Akira went running to catch Bakura in side slamming the door as they went in leaving Anzu, Marik with they guest.

"What just happened a second a go Marik, don't say your are marry Marik cause that will be a miracle or Bakura who marry no way and the twin are there yours or Bakura. By the look one they faces one is your and the other is Bakura not tell me right now." Isis was mad at some point and piss when Anzu laugh like some thing funny happened.

"If you all wanted to know yes Bakura and Marik are marry and the twin are both they son. Come on let get in side and I tell you all the detail. Don't look mad Isis right now Marik and Bakura are happy and nothing bad has happened in the last seven years about both of them taking the world so aren't the four happy for Marik and Bakura that they are happy and being normal as every body else." Anzu was king of sad when Isis look at Marik like some thing bad happened.

" I don't know about my sister but me and Ryo are happy that they of all people can have a family like they always wanted one of they own to love and to be love and congratulation on the wedding to you Anzu as your are the bride." Ryo with a smile at Anzu with that Anzu cover her face on Marik chest blushing.

Even so many time people tell her about it Anzu still blush about the marry part. Anzu smile at Ryo and Malik and hug both of them and Isis too. Isis fell bad about what she have said so her apologies to Marik and Anzu with that all of them enter the house wandering about Bakura and the kids at the kitchen.

"I'm full Anzu you're a great it's been a while since we have a home cook meal and this one hit the spot and the lemon cake was the best ever." Malik slump in to the couch.

"I'm wondering about one thing Anzu whom did you marry is it Marik or Bakura?" Isis looks at Bakura and Marik and Anzu smile looking at Akira and Shin.

"That simple untie Isis mother marry father and then Marik. I'm Shin Bakura Ishtar"

"Yaeh and I am the younger brother Akira Bakura Ishtar nice to see you all untie Isis and uncle Shadi with brother Ryo and brother Malik." Akira and Shin bow at Isis and the other.

Ryo and Malik was surprise at the fact "Wow Anzu you are a little greedy aren't you, you didn't just marry one but two. You go girl!! I know that you're on ordinary girl when I first see you." Marik blush at Anzu.

Then a small pillow hit Marik right on his face the blush on Anzu face was so red it's like an apple.

"Teana I think you better get Akira and Shin to bed it's they bed time" Bakura give the signal to cut the conversation short it's was turning in to sex talk and with Malik mouth any thing can slip out.

"Ohhh father please just half an hour more before we go to bed please with cheery on top." Shin doing the puppy eyes while Akira was smirking. Isis, Ryo and Malik think it was scary they look like chibi Bakura and Marik. Akira went to Shin ears and whisper some thing to him.

"Ok if you say so like that then I has nothing to say about it a bet is still a bet." Akira and Shin went to kiss good night to Bakura and Marik on each side of they check and hug Anzu then went running to they room.

Ryo was surprise too that Bakura didn't even flinch from the kiss or give remark back like he always when he is embarrass that a new side he never seen before he smile at Bakura Anzu did wander to Bakura . Bakura was Ryo smiling at him so innocently.

"I think Bakura why don't you get our guest to they room I'm sure they are tired and I still have something to talk about with Teana right now." Marik just relax on the arm chair and his right hand touch his forehead like some one is thinking on a very hard problem with a smile on his face.

Bakura get that stupid sign to go away I want to have my alone time with my wife. Bakura just laugh out loud

" Come on the three of you lets get going to your room its been a hard day lets go , no question ask .We are all adult so let give some one some privacy for they love life." Bakura just drag Isis and Ryo with Malik and Shadi flowing from behind and Marik turn around and wink at Anzu.

Isis and Shadi notice that Bakura and Marik did call Anzu by her name but as Teana from her memory from her past Teana was the Atem little sister maybe tomorrow she ask Marik about it.

Bakura show Isis, Shadi, Malik and Ryo to they rooms and went back to join Marik and Anzu at they bed room.

" It went well didn't it and none of them fainted but the look at Ryo face its was hilarious I just cant contain my self from laugh like a mad man and we must leave some hit about you aibo about his flirt with out dear Teana to back of. I'm sure that you sis have many question instore for us tomorrow."

" You guess as same as my Akefia , we will tell them about our past cause I know that My sis only have half of the memory of her past life and its fun to make a sudden twist about her beloved pharos and about out growing power.' Marik playing with the millennium rod that glow a bright shine same with the ring as Bakura fiddle then Anzu went out of the bath room with a towel par around her and Anzu smile at them with a bit of mischievous look on her face then on her left hand there is a golden bracelet that shine as much as the millennium rod and ring.

"So who first" with that the towel fall down on the floor.

ELLIE 31773


	4. Chapter 4

You Don't Know Who I'm

Chapter 4

The first one to wake up was Isis. Since the first time she set her foot in Marik's house, its bring back memory of her past that she could not figure it out. She went out side of her room and down stair. On her way down ,she saw someone enter a room at the end of the hall.

She decided to follow that person, while clutching her millennium necklace. She has a gut feeling some thing fishy is going to happen that the necklace is telling her with the vision . About power, love, lust . A forbidden love and hatred.

Its not a clear vision but some thing big is going too happened and she must be at the bottom of it before it happened. Isis is walking along the hall to that door when a set of hand grab her from the back and cover her mouth. Isis was beyond scared and bit the person hand. That person was Malik .

Isis hit him at his chest " What are you doing here? Are you snooping around this house?" It's just an excused for the to cover her act.

"I think you are the one snooping around Anzu house. I watch you from you went out of your room. To answer your question. The person enter that room is Anzu with her morning prayers. That is the prayer room. Last night Marik and I have a little talk about your little vision and he said he didn't remember anything about you are talking about. So clam down nothing is going to happen. Two worst enemy of the pharaoh is happy living with a family. What more could be wrong?" While Malik blowing his bitten hand.

"All of it, its not normal for a women to marry two man and the two man is staying in one roof. Doesn't it's seem funny to you. With Marik and Bakura it's should be chaos. That you know"

Before Isis could finish the sentences Ryo answer that question " Anzu is Yami sister."

"How is that both of you know about this and since when? Why didn't you tell me, I'm your sister and friend. Ok tell me what more you know before I went barging to Marik and Bakura. I know one thing, we are not completely know what happened in out past live only Marik and maybe Bakura know about that."

"First, both of us know from last night after Marik and Bakura have a little chat at the kitchen at three o'clock about Anzu and the twin . Malik and me are standing beside them because they deserved it. You can say what you want Isis but Malik and I are defending them. I believe what there are saying last night was true." Ryo was serious and so did Malik.

"Please sis you know as much as I do that Marik is another half of me. Can't he just love a person and be happy with out people jugging him. The pharaoh is not a good guy as you ting he is, if not why many people hate him in the past including me."

"That not what I mean you two. I do want to see him happy more then any one else. Ok I did doubt both of them before I knew that they have told you the truth. If you two trust them then I have no complain because you all of people know them then other people in this world. Come on let go to the prayer room I want to ask Anzu if she could tell the detail before I ask Marik and Bakura."

The three of them went to see Anzu as they enter the prayer room. Isis could see Anzu praying at the god of Ra and Osiris. The room fir perfectly like the old prayer room in the shrine she used to pray. After Anzu finish her prayer and turn around to see Isis, Malik and Ryo was looking at her like they seen a ghost.

The two of them was shock to see the late Teana in front of them with in the flesh with her jewelry. The bracelet at her arm is a millennium Ryo was stune too see Anzu look so beautiful his nearly drop to the ground , Anzu look like the girl in the picture at the wall of dining hall.

" Its been so long since I talk the two of you. Remember the time we play together Malik and Isis how I love to make you mad by running away with Mailk to the market making him miss his training. I'm sorry I didn't let you know about this sooner." Anzu went hugging Isis and start cry in her shoulder.

"Don't cry Teana, I think you better see Shin and Akira. We will take care of the rest." Bakura leaning on the door frame while Marik folding his hand at his chest.

" Hai Akefia , koutei ( emperor). I will be wait for you all to come back , please come back as soon as you can, I'll miss you." Anzu kiss Marik, Bakura

and went out of the room.

" You want the truth we will give you the truth. With power of three millennium item we can take you to see your past. That means including you Ryo so don't fell left out aibou." Bakura went past them to the alter where the ring and rod are kept.

Marik ask them all hold hand with each other to form a circle. Then Marik start chanting a spell and the three millennium item start to shine and all of them are gone.

Anzu went to her sons room to see Shin was comforting Akira about his nightmare. Akira went running to Anzu and cry on her while Shin hug her.

" I'm sorry that you have to feel what I feel Akira. I didn't mean to make you sad. I'm sorry to both of you, I'm sorry. I will not leave the both you and your father alone this time we are going together." Anzu spoke soft words to Akira and Shin.

Akira has power to sense emotion of his love ones on what they are feeling at that time mean while Shin power are the power of strength to protect his love ones. The bond between the three is so strong that ever time if Anzu feel some thing that a threat to her the twin will not leave her sight.

Once time, Anzu was felling uncomfortable with one of the customers at her flower shop looking at her for a few days but she didn't tell to any one because she can take care of her self. One day the man went to far as to stalking her while she went to buy grocery and Akira since some thing is not right and tell it to Shin. Shin and Akira went out from class and went to find Anzu and beat the carp out of that guy and went back to school. After all of them have come back home that night , Shin and Akita told what happened to Anzu and yeah you guest it. While Bakura went to the man and Marik went to scold Anzu.

Anzu get a feeling that some thing is wrong and her bracelet is shine telling her that danger is near by and a vision of what happened and Marik went knocking on the door.

" Well tell me why didn't you tell that some freck is stalking you. That dose it baby !!! Wait until Bakura get home you are dead." Marik looking at her she a piece of meat to be devour by a wolf.

" That why because I can take care of my self . Try your best , make me scream I dare both of you. I did know about Akira and Shin power so don't lecture it at me."

As much as Marik and Bakura are worry about her and the twin , both of them still love more in punishing her more then any thing in the world and that is a fact. That time they ego was bigger then the world because of the power of right and wrong.

Until next time ,

Love and kisses

From ELLIE31773.


End file.
